


like a dark bird

by bulletbulletbullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbulletbullet/pseuds/bulletbulletbullet
Summary: “How long was I gone?” Minho is afraid to hear the answer, but he needs to know.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 42
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	like a dark bird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Minsung Bingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)!  
>  **Prompts used:** time travel/time loops
> 
> Title is from _The Time Traveler's Wife:_ "And when I was young I didn't understand, but now, I know, how absence can be present, like a damaged nerve, like a dark bird."

Minho pushes through the bedroom door and drops onto the bed, still slightly out of breath.

Jisung grumbles and tugs the blanket tighter around himself, and Minho watches him with a fond smile, wondering what he’s dreaming about, if he’s dreaming of Minho. He says he does, frequently, but Minho always wonders how true it is.

He drags himself off of the bed to go change, tugging on pajamas and brushing his teeth. The sun will be up in an hour, but he’s not going to miss a chance to sleep curled up next to his husband while he still has it.

Though he creeps under the blankets as carefully as he can, Jisung stirs again, turning over and curling into Minho’s warmth. Minho thinks he’s going to keep sleeping, but it only takes a moment for Jisung to blink himself awake, fingers tightening where they’ve landed on Minho’s chest.

“Min?”

Minho hums, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, but Jisung turns his head to seam their lips together, wrapping himself around Minho like a particularly stubborn octopus.

“How long was I gone?” Minho is afraid to hear the answer, but he needs to know.

Jisung sighs, pressing himself closer, as if he can get inside of Minho’s skin if he just tries hard enough. “Two months.” His voice is small and sad, and Minho wishes, not for the first time, that Jisung had fallen in love with someone normal, someone who wouldn’t put him through this.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jisung says, just like he does every single time. “Now kiss me before you disappear again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter (nsfw) [@bulletfic](https://twitter.com/bulletfic) ♡


End file.
